PROGRAM DESCRIPTION (See instructions): The mission of the Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) Flow Cytometry Shared Resource is to provide state-ofthe- art flow cytometry and cell sorting services, scientific consultation, and technical support to advance scientific discovery in a reliable and cost-effective manner. The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource underwent a major reorganization during the past period of support. It was consolidated in 2011 with other flow cytometry resources within the Academic Health Center at the University of Minnesota into a University Flow Cytometry Resource (UFCR). The reorganization reduced duplication in effort and other inefficiencies and made user rates more uniform and less subject to fluctuation. The former Director of the MCC Flow Cytometry Shared Resource, Dr. Tucker LeBien, now administers this new Academic Health Center facility. Many disciplines use this technology, but specific expertise is required to offer MCC members the best consultation for their projects. To maintain cancer-specific expertise, Dr. Christopher Pennell has replaced Dr. LeBien as Director of the MCC Flow Cytometry Shared Resource, which remains as a